Forgotten Friends
by Don't Tell Mummy
Summary: AU Remy was never an Acolyte. Everyone is completely shocked when a student shows up at the institute, and he turns out to be Rogue's old childhood friend! Their even more surprised at the change it invokes in Rogue.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, most unfortunately, do not own x-men. Which makes me incredibly sad.

Forgotten Friends

Chapter 1: Old Friends

'All students please report to the meeting room. Repeat, all students to the meeting room." Charles Xavier's voice rang through her head. Grumbling to herself Rogue rolled over, and pulled the covers around her head, wishing venomously that Professor Xavier would jump off a cliff.

"Come on, Rogue. We're, like, going to be late." Kitty said bouncing around the room, changing and fixing her hair.

Rogue watched as her roommate finished making herself presentable and skipped out the door. Marveling at Kitty's ability to be so dam chipper first thing in the morning, she uncovered her head. 'Ah guess Ah'd better get up.' She thought sleepily.

5 minutes later, Rogue finally managed to convince herself to leave the warmth of her bed. Scowling she pulled her shirt over her head and ran a comb through her hair. She walked slowly, decided that anything worth waking her up at 7 o'clock on a Saturday morning could wait until she was ready to deal with it.

She arrived outside the meeting room and took a deep breath. It seemed the Professor hadn't waited for her, she could hear the mummer of his voice through the door. Pushing the door open she froze.

"Ah, Kitty, thank you for joining us."

"Like, sorry, Professor."

"Not to worry. We were just about to begin, where is Rogue?" asked Professor Xavier.

"She's, like, still sleeping." Kitty giggled, rolling her eyes at her friend's antics.

"Yes, I see." Reaching out with his mind Charles found Rogue out of bed, and brushing her hair. "She will be here shortly."

"Like, who are you?" Kitty demanded suddenly, eyes fixed on the shadows in the corner of the room.

A deep chuckle met her ears. Everyone in the room, excepting the Professor, swiveled to the corner, a tall figure stood tall engulfed in darkness.

"Ah, yes, the reason I called you all here today. I'd like to introduce our newest member. If you please?" the Professor said waving his hand to the man. The stranger nodded and stepped out of the shadows, at the same moment the door pushed open. Rogue stood frozen to the spot.

"Remy?" she said breathlessly.

"Marie?" 'Remy' said in a hoarse voice.

"Remy!" Rogue's face spilt into a huge grin, she launched herself at the new comer, he grabbed her in mid air and expertly spun her around. He set her down and pulled her into a hug. "Marie" he whispered softly in her ear.

Logan leaned stiffly against the wall; Charles had demanded that he meet the new student when the rest of the house did. 'Stupid' he thought gruffly. Charles had insisted that this new student was somehow, 'special'. Logan shuddered at the word, 'Special, my ass' he thought. They're mutants of course they're special.

He watched distastefully as the mutant chuckled. He had noticed him as soon as he had entered, although he was sure no one else had. The stranger hid himself expertly; Logan would have missed him if his nose hadn't alerted him to a strange smell. He turned as the door open, Rogue stood rooted to the thought. He looked curiously at her.

"Remy" she breathed.

'Remy?' Logan's mind demanded. Did she know this idiot?

"Marie?" he said, equally breathless.

'Well that answers that question.' Logan thought, unsure why he was quite so peeved at the thought. He watched shocked as Rogue's face break into a fat grin. Never, in the 4 years he had known her, had Rogue ever smiled like that. She flung herself into the man's arms; he twirled her around, and spoke into her ear. Logan didn't catch what he said, but he had a good idea. He vaguely noted the faces around him. Jean had her mouth open; Scott's eyebrows vanished into his hair. Kurt's tail hung lifelessly behind him. Kitty had snuck halfway through the floor; the small part of her head the Logan could see was contorted in shock. He turned to the Professor, his face greatly resembled Kitty's. 'Well that answers that question' he repeated to himself. 'No, he had no idea they knew each other.'

He watched, extremely confused, as the pair hugged fiercely, after a minute Logan recovered from his shock enough to gruff out, "Stripes?" She ignored him. She released her hold on 'Remy' and started talking to him in a rushed voice.

"Oh mah gawd, Remy. Wha ar ya 'doin' her'?" she demand. Logan noted that her accent changed dramatically, while she always had a southern accent, it was much more prominent when she spoke to him

"Remy could ask de sam'" he said. 'Cajun' Logan noted silently. "Yo' be 'n X-Man?""

"Oui" Stripes answered. 'French?'

"Dieu, chéri, son a été à jamais" 'More French?' he thought curiously. Rogue didn't speak French. She had taken Spanish in High School. Logan remembered Jean encouraging Rogue to take French instead. She had refused, point blank.

"Une vie". She answered. "Vous sont pourquoi ici?"

"Remy est ici de joindre les x-hommes"

Rogue opened her mouth to speak, but Charles cut her off. 'Finally' Logan thought, pleased that the Professor had managed to come out of his stupor.

"Rogue?" he questioned gently.

"Marie?" Kitty said. "Who's Marie?"

Rogue's faced flushed. Logan stared; Rogue did _not_ blush. Ever! She was saved answering by the Professor.

"Rogue, I take it you know Gambit?"

"Gambit?" Rogue laughed, "Are you still using the name?"

Gambit bent and wishpered in her ear load enough for the whole room to here, "'ike 'ou shoul' t'lk cheri, I see 'ou still answer to Rogue."

Rogue's face flushed again. She opened her mouth to retort, but then she caught the Professor's eye. She nodded, "Yea, Ah know the swamp rat." She said jerking her thumb at the Cajun.

"Mind telling us how?' Logan demanded before he even registered finding his voice.

'Remy' answered this. "'pair 'f peas we wer'"

Rogue elbowed him playfully in the ribs. "We were friends."

"We can, like, tell." Kitty said, Logan thought she looked like she still hadn't quite recovered from her shock.

"A long time ago." Rogue said.

"Of course, well," The Professor said regaining his composure. "this is Remy Lebeau, he will be joining us. Rogue if you could please show him to his room."

"Ah could if ya tol' me where it was."

Logan stared, as did everyone else in the room, while Rogue might not be the most polite of the group, she never spoke like that to the Professor, to others? All the time, but to the professor? never.

"Of course, across from Jamie." Charles said regaining his composure again

She nodded and grabbed Gambit's hand, Logan noticed it was gloved, coincidence? He thought gruffly, doubtful. As the door swung shut behind them the room burst into commotion.

"What the hell?" Bobby yelled.

AN: Ok first chapter done. I wrote this when I should have been writing the 6th chapter to Half Lies, Whole Nonsense, but I got distracted. Sorry.

Anyways I hope you guys like it. Its my second x-men fic, and yes I am aware that Remy and Rogue's accents are completely not right, but I tried.

Which brings me to… I DO NOT SPEAK FRENCH! At all! Not even a little, I used the google translator, I don't know if they are corrct, I bet they aren't, anyone who speaks French is more than welcomed (begged in fact) to correct me. And I'll change it ASAP!

So yea, ok PLEASE REVIEW! It would make me so happy!

Okey got to go…homework awaits me

Oh yeah, to be clear on one thing. Logan, does not have a thing for Rogue. Part of this story with be exploring Rogue and Logan's relationship, as a FATHER/DAUGHTER kind of thing. I always kinda thought Logan should be with storm….. anyways so yea not Rogue/Logan here

Translations:

Oui- Yes

Dieu, chéri, son a été à jamais – God, Darling, Its been forever

Un vie- a lifetime

Vous sont pourquoi ici - What are you doing here?

Remy est ici de joindre les x-hommes - Remy be here to join the x-men

Normally I don't really like when authors put the translations at the end, but since it was Logan's POV and he's not supposed to understand… I figured, hey why not, but normally when they speak French the translations will be right next to the confusing stuff!

Ok no I really got to go! Please review1


	2. Reunions

**Allimba: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Yeah Sorry about the whole POV thing. When I wrote it on my comp I put all these little like divider things, either spaces, or or !. But whenever I upload them they go away! Even the blank lines, I don't really no what to do about it. Thanks for the review!

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: **Yay! I'm glad you like it. Sorry about the non specified POV changes, when I wrote the chapter on my computer I put in extra blank lines (what should I call those, spaces? hmmmm….) but when I uploaded it they went away, and I couldn't figure out how to get them back. I tried, but no such luck, sorry. Thanks for the review.

**AnneTanquam:** Hey thanks for the translations. I kinda didn't think they were right. I take Spanish and whenever I try to use the google one it always screws it up. I remember one time I was trying to say something like, 'while the U.S leaders debated whether or not to accept the treat, the Europeans struggles to recover from the war' and it started talking about ice cream, it was funny. Anyways! not the point, Thank you for telling me what I said, and you are more than welcome to correct me anytime. Thanks a million, and thanks for the review!

**BlondeSquirrel:** No worries Rogue will be all goth-y. At least I'll try, I don't really know many Goths and therefore don't really no how they act, but I'll try my best. I haven't seen X-men evolution for a while, so my memory of characters' quirks is a little fuzzy. But, I'll try. and Rogue definitely wouldn't start dressing like Jean, first off my sense of fashion, negative 50! and besides can you picture Rogue in a little pink (or it is blue?) shirt with those cargo pants(?)? yucky! Right so yeah, I'll try my best, feel free to tell me I'm making her too ungothy. Thanks for the review!

**BizarreLemon: **Behold! My savior! Thank you way much for fixing my French. I'm sure it was awful. Please, anytime you get a chance, feel free to fix my French. Anytime! I'll reload chapter one tomorrow or on Thursday with all your wonderful corrections. Thanks again for the proper translations, and thanks for the review!

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I won't be responding to every review I get. It always bothered me when authors would go on for pages responding to reviews. So I'll just pick a couple at random, or the one who ask questions, fix things, or have a problem with something. That however does _not_ mean that I am not eternally grateful to each and every single person who reviewed, and I hope you do so again. Thank you all so much.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Forgotten Friends

Chapter 2: Reunions

Rogue pulled Remy out of the room, perhaps more forcefully than necessary. Once out of the meeting room she pushed him against a wall. Remy smiled to himself, de fille is mad he thought amused.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed

"Remy be here to join de x-men"

"Yea, yea, you me'tioned tat."

Dropping all pretenses Remy stood straighter "Look Marie,"

Rogue's hiss cut him off "Rogue!"

He chuckled, "Still hate your name?" his face became serious again, "Look, _Rogue_, I didn't know you were here. I really am here to join the X-Men."

"Fahn" she turned away from him

"Hey" he grabbed her hand. She didn't flinch away as she would have done with anyone else but turned to face him. "Its good to see you again." he pulled her into a hug.

"Yea, yea" she said, her cold demeanor breaking nonetheless. "Come on" she took his hand again. "Got to show ya ta yur room"

The next morning Rogue woke early. She looked to the bed next to her it was empty, as usual. Kitty was always awake before her, no matter what time she woke up. Blaming the earliness of the hour on the fact that she had pretended to be asleep as soon as Kitty had entered their room, at 5:30, having nothing else to do she had dozed off. Sighing she got out of bed.

She made her way down stairs silently, She was slightly surprised to see pretty the entire household sitting around the table, when she push the kitchen door open. Muttering about crazy people, and voluntarily waking up early, she mumbled good morning to the group and poured herself a cup of coffee. She was just bringing the cup to her lips when the door opened. She lowered the glass and looked up.

Remy stood bleary eyed in the doorway, he looked at her, she looked at him, they looked at their watches then as one they said. "Early. Worms all around."

"Hmm?" Jean asked.

Rogue laughed, "Just something my mother used to say. It's a take on a couple of sayings. Its nothing."

Remy chuckled deeply. "tôt au lit tôt à lever" Early to bed, early to rise

"L'oiseau tôt obtient le ver" she laughed. Early bird gets the worm

They ignored the confused and curios looks around them, Rogue went back to her coffee and Remy stumbled to the counter to pour himself one.

He growled, "Yo' drank de las' of de café, cheri"

"Yea? oops."

"Oops?" he growled at her.

She smirked, taking a slow sip of her drink she sighed, "Mmmm"

Remy huffed, Rogue smirked again, "Bebe" she said. She handed the cup to him. He took a long sip and passed it back, sighing at the taste. "Fabuleux" he breathed. Fabulous

Smiling slightly she pulled the paper towards her. They took turns drinking the coffee, Remy reading the paper over her shoulder.

Kitty turned to Kurt, the look on his face told her that he was thinking what she was. "vhen has _Rogue_ ever shared her coffee with anyone?"

"Like, never!" she said. Rogue was notorious for her love of coffee. Anyone who drank coffee at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters lived by one rule: make sure you left some for Rogue. Kitty vividly remembered the time a new recruit had taken the last of the coffee, he hadn't been able to walk properly for 3 weeks.

They stared meaningfully at each other for a while. Each lost in thought, Rogue didn't act like this, Kurt though as watched his sister with a frown. Her lips were curved into a slight smirk and she looked relaxed, more relaxed than Kurt had ever seen her.

Kitty sighed as she left the table, she shouldn't really be that surprised, she told herself forcefully, after all how much did she really know about her roommate. She never talked about her past, or her home life, in fact all Kitty really knew was what she had discovered by watching her. She wore lots of make up, she hated her mother, she liked loud music, and she wore dark clothes. That was about it. Reaching the kitchen door she turned at shot one last look at Rogue. She shook her head as Rogue stuck her tongue out at Gambit.

Rogue looked up as the Professor wheeled to the head of the table. "Don't forget, Danger Room Session tonight at 8:00."

She looked around as her friends grumbled, she smirked, this was going to be fun. Gambit caught her eye and returned the smirk. He stood up, she copied him. " 'f 'ourse" she said as they left the kitchen.

They walked in silence, out of the mansion and onto the grounds. Remy followed her as she led him around the lake and into a clump of trees hidden from view. She plopped down on the grass, he leaned against a tree and looked at her.

"So 'ou wan' 'o tell Remy pourquoi why 'ou be her'?" he said. "'ou said 'ou no have powers."

"And Ah didn't!" she said heatedly "They didn't tell meh."

He looked at her sharply, "Yur skin condition?" he asked taking in her covered features.

"Non existent."

"Den Pourquoi-"

She cut him off by standing and pulling the glove off her left, she reached for his face but stopped inches from him. He looked at her hand uncertainly. "If Ah wer' ta tauch touch ya, Ah'd take all ya powers, all ya memories, and if ah held on long enough, ya life."

"Merde! shit" He said looking taken aback, but remaining in his spot. Quite an accomplishment in Rogues opinion, whenever she reveled her 'gift' people took an involuntary step back. He growled suddenly. Rogue looked at him curiously.

"Wha?"

"yur mere mother, and Irene, dey"

"Lied" Rogue finished for him. "Yea, they knew 'bout mah powers."

"But why did dey…"

She gave him a pointed look, "they were just like ya father." He growled again, she laughed, "Its in da past, Remy" Looking at the skeptical look on his face she reassured "Really"

To her relief he dropped the subject, "So, 'ou have a problem touching tings, cheri?"

She studied his face closely, he sounded, amused? Smug? she wasn't sure. "Yea"

"Remy might be able help 'ou with dat"

"What!" she said sharply.

"Remy might be able to help you with that." he repeated the smug smirk ever present on his face.

"Ah heard ya the first time. Care ta elaberate."

Still smirking he said, "'ou member when Remy's house burnt down?"

Not seeing the connection she frowned, "Yea"

"And 'ou remember when how Remy went off to _summer camp_?"

"Yea." she said growing impatient

"Well cheri, Remy's house didn't _burn_ down. Remy might have _accidentally _blown it up" he said sheepishly "and when Jon Luc found out he… wasn't pleased" he ignored Rogue's snort and 'Ah'll bet' "and mi pere father sent Remy to train. To learn how to control his powers. And well Remy learned."

"And ya think ya could teach meh?" she asked skeptically

"Sure thing, petite" he said cockily

Rogue stared at him, after a few minutes Remy asked tentatively "Rogue?" getting no response he said louder "Rogue!" Smirking to himself he walked around her leaned in close and yelled at the top of his lungs "Marie!" Her eyes focused and she fell backwards. Expecting this Remy caught her easily. she turned at stared at him again. 'Wow de fille must really be out of it.' he thought to himself, he had yelled in her ear many times before, each time was rewarded with a fist in his gut. The lack of pain was surprising.

"Are ya sure?" she asked quietly, meekly.

"Oui, petite"

Her eyes clouded with unshed tears, she lunged toward him. Thinking she had finally come to her senses Remy braced for impact, surprisingly he felt arms wrap around his neck and a face lean against his chest. "Thank ya" she said quietly.

Remy blinked, then laughed.

She released him, "When can we start?" she asked hurriedly.

Remy thought she looked like a child begging to go the amusement park, smiling he said "Tomorrow, cheri"

She pouted. "Whay why not now?"

"Because today, Remy gunna see how much his cheri has forgotten."

She looked at him curiously and opened her mouth to question him and suddenly ducked a punch. She growled, scolding herself for being so foolish, and dodged a kick. She moved swiftly around each of his punches, which were increasing in speed. Trying hard to gain the offence she tried faking left, he didn't fall for it and she got a punch in the stomach for her efforts. Scowling she got up and growled "No fair"

"Tout est juste dans l'amour et la guerre alls fair in love and war"

"Asshole" she muttered under her breath, lunging at him, he dodged her kick and moved right, she lashed out with her hand rotating her hip around his kick and bringing her fist onto his face. He flew back ward, grunting with the force.

"Ouch" he said. He reached into his coat and produces a small metal stick. Before he could extend it he felt a kick knock the Bo stick out of his hand. "Hey! bad form, cheri" he called

Rogue bent and picked up the Bo stick extending it, "Bad form to use a weapon, when Ah don't have one."

He looked at her, "And why don' 'ou ha'e 'ne, cheri?" he asked " 'ou used ta"

"Lost it" she said shrugging.

Remy spotted her lie immediately, "Vraiment Really?"

"Yea" she said staring defiantly into his eyes.

"Cheri?" he said pointedly.

"Later" she said quickly retracting the Bo stick and slipping into her sleeve as Scott, Jean, Kitty, Evan, Bobby, and Kurt came into the clearing.

"Hey guys" she said smiling slightly.

"Like, hey Rogue"

"Whats up?" she asked looking at all of them. It was highly for them to all be out her at the same time.

"The Professor wanted us to find you and tell you that the Danger Room sessions been cancelled." Kurt said

"How come?" she asked

Evan answered, "We're going to get to know our new team mate." he said looking at Remy. "Special class, see what he's got."

Remy smirked. "Remy got lots"

"Well come then."

"What now?" Remy said disbelievingly

"Yes"

"Sorry, can't do tat." he said

"And why not?" scoffed Scott.

"Remy and Rogue in da middle of something." He said turning to Rogue. Fully intending to question her about her comment.

Rogue shook her head, "Later"

"Rogue."

"_Later_" she said firmly. Ignoring the puzzled and slightly cautious looks around her she walked towards the mansion. Remy stared after her, "Fine, Cheri" he called to her. He frowned to himself as her followed her back to the house, the X-Men following in his wake. Something wasn't right, he was sure of that, but what wasn't right, he had no idea.

AN: Hey guys, sorry not the best chapter in the entire world but, w/e. So I've gotten 26 reviews for one chapter! that makes me feel incredibly special. And I just gotta say, you guys flipping rule! that being said, I gotta ask, does Half Lies, Whole Nonsense jus like totally suck? cause I've written 5 chapters of that and I've gotten 29. So 1 chapie 26 reviews, 5 chappies 29 reviews… you do the math. If its not any good I'll stop writing it, I mean if no one's gunna read it, I'll just keep all the ideas locked in my head. SO yeah, let me know what you guys think…

Ok anyways back to Forgotten Friends. So yeah chapter 2 done. Its not fantasic but what can you do, I wrote it during English today, we were watching this really boring movie about some hockey game (I'm taking Sports Lit.), so I decided to cut, not a good move I'm sure. It's the second week of class and I'm already cutting. Oops.

Right ok no really on to the fic, so ok whatcha guys think. Good? Bad? Terrible? Should I vow never to write again?

Please review, I'll try to update soon


	3. Tests

**AnneTanquam: **Thanks so much for the translations! You freaking RULE! I'll change it as soon as I can. (I keep meaning o do that). I'm glad you like HWLN I'll try to update that soon. Thanks for the Review!

**Kitsune: **I'm glad you like it; yeah I agree I kinda liked the first chapter better too, but o well, hopefully they'll get better soon! I _did_ put the translations in () but when I uploaded it they went away! It was so sad! And when I did a POV change I always put a line of or a bunch of spaces or something, and those go away too! It makes it really confusing know and I'm sorry. Hey no worries about the spelling, I don't think you made any mistakes! Good job! YAY:-). Thanks for the Review!

**xopask: **Thanks, I'm glad you like my story. As for the whole French thing I would love your help. I've gotten a couple offers but I don't want to make one person have to always be like 'no, Jessica, that's not right'. So yea, please, I would love the help if you can. Thanks for the Review!

**Imp:** It was supposed to be "Merde! (shit)" but the () didn't show up. I've been having trouble with that. All translations were originally in (). Thanks for the review!

**Jack: **Ahh, I didn't know that Jean Luc it is! See, you learn new things everyday! Thanks! Thanks for the review!

**RC: **Ahh, I didn't know that Jean Luc it is! See, you learn new things everyday! Thanks! Thanks for the review!

**summerlover1: ** I'm glad you like it! No I personally didn't send you an email but you probably put me on one of your Alert List. You kinda sound like you're new to so I'll explain, If your not feel free to ignore the rest of this and thanks for the review. Ok so on there is 2 different kinds of Alerts. Story Alerts are when I (for example) update just this story, you'll get an email from saying that Forgotten Friends as been updated. If you add me to your author alerts anytime I update any story you get an email saying I've updated. To add someone (or a fic) to your alert go to the bottom of the page and under the 'summit review' (purple/blue button) there's a bunch of options. Select Add to Story Alert List or Add to Author Alert List, and emails! Thanks for the review!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys RULE! And I LOVE you!

Chapter 3: Tests

When Remy finally caught up with Rogue she was halfway to a large practice arena. Shooting her one last searching look, which she expertly ignored, he turned his attention to the field. Professor Xavier sat off to one side, Logan, Storm, and Beast flanking him. He raised his hand in his usual confident wave and smirked slightly.

Rogue shot him a sharp look suddenly, her face drawn into a kind of horrified realization. She sped up, once in hearing range, she called to the Professor, "Professor, can ya give us a second?"

The Professor looked mildly surprised, but consented non-the-less. Rogue grabbed his hand and pulled him into the tree line, Remy registered the semi-curious, semi-suspicious looks around him. Shaking his head in a 'Don't ask me' kind of way he allowed himself to be dragged into the woods.

She turned to face him, he opened his mouth, fully intending to ask her what the hell was going on when she shot him an angry look. Having absolutely no idea what he could have possibly done, he fell silent. She started pacing in front of him. Not a good sign.

"Listen Remy," she said after a full minute of circling "you can't use any of the skills that aren't" she struggled for the right words "normally used."

"Why?" he asked taken aback.

"Because."

He looked at her closely, "Can I assume dat 'ou haf'nt been using all yur… _skills_" her stony glare confirmed it. "Dammit Rogue!" he yelled loudly. She didn't look surprised at his out burst, but rather like she was resigned to the worst.

"Why are 'ou doin' dis again!" he said harshly

"Because," she began just as harshly "If Ah did Ah'd have to explain where Ah learned 'em"

Remy looked at her, then sighed. He understood.

(POV change) (AN: sorry about this guys see end for explanation)

Kitty strained her ears trying to catch any of what her roommate was saying. The pair had gone off about a minute ago, Kitty had shared one look with Kurt before slipping into the trees after them. An unspoken agreement had placed them about 50 yards from the duo, crouching in a bush. She watched as Rogue finally stopped pacing and turned to Gambit. Growling in frustration, she looked at Kurt to see if he was having anymore luck then she was. The pained look on his face told her it was pointless to ask. She was just preparing to nudge the elf into teleporting them closer when Gambit shouted. She didn't need to strain to hear this time "_Dammit Rogue!_". A few birds from neighboring tress took flight at the volume. She watched as Gambit spoke to her, Kitty thought he looked like he was being rude. His hands were flying around him angrily and he stance was ridged. She saw Rogue retort and Gambit's posture slump. He nodded once and turned around and started walking back. Rogue stood for a second. Gambit paused and held out his hand, Rogue ran to catch up with him. Kitty shared a confuse look with her friend and moved silently back to the field.

Rogue released Remy's hand as the exited the forest. He looked at her and she shot him a look that clearly said 'Remember what we talked about' his own said in no uncertain terms 'ummm…duh!' Fixing a cocky grin to his face once more, he left Rogue and walked to the Professor.

Rogue moved with the rest of the students into a group on the side. The Professor turned to speak to the collective. "We're here to see the extend of Mr. Le Beau's talents." Turning to speak explicitly to Remy he said, "Now I don't want you to worry, you won't be harmed in any way. Just do your best to complete each task."

Remy smirked confidently at him. Rogue rolled her eyes, she was well aware hat Remy wouldn't have even the slightest bit of trouble with the 'tasks' she just hoped he had the brains to not make it look too easy. Focusing her attention back on the Professor, who had apparently been explaining Remy's task. "Got it?" he asked. "Yup" he replied. Rouge looked around confused, the rest of the students were looking excited. She leaned closer to Kitty, "Hey Kit, what did he say?"

Kitty looked at her amused, "Dodging."

"Oh" she said, standing up straight. 'Gawd this is gunn' be so borin'"

Kitty shot her a curious look, "Aren't you, like, worried?"

Rogue looked at her, "Oh ya, course," she said remembering that the training excise he was about to take part in was called 'Dodge Ball From Hell' by most of the students.

"Oh look, its, like, starting" Kitty said excitedly.

Rolling her eyes Rogue turned to watch. Remy nodded, at once machines popped up from nowhere, immediately they began hurling orange balls at him. Rogue's fears were instantly put to rest, it seemed that her friend did have brains after all. While he dodged every single ball, which turned out to be balls of paint that exploded on contact, he made it seem like each dodge, duck, and scoot was becoming more and more difficult. Finally after about 10 minutes he was hit, orange paint splattered against his chest, Rogue smirked to herself, 'he made that look very real' she thought to herself. Remy walked back towards the crowd. All of whom were staring at him, clearly impressed.

"Very impressive" Xavier said, wheeling over, Remy bowed his head in seeming thanks, but Rogue saw the partially concealed laugh.

"Yeah man, that was awesome!" said Evan

He smirked cockily "But 'f course"

He walked towards Rogue who handed him a towel to wipe the paint from his shirt, "Nicely done," she muttered quietly. He winked at her and turned back to the Professor.

"Next," Logan said gruffly " you will be using you're powers to deflect physical attacks."

At Remy's nod once again things were hurled at him. This time, however, the orange paint balls were replaced by razor blades. He charged a card and threw it; it hit its mark and exploded. Rogue sighed exasperatedly, he was showing off again, granted not as much as he could have, but still. She had never understood his love of the limelight, preferring to stay in the shadows herself.

Remy's tests continued for the better part of 3 hours, Rogue watch becoming steadily border with each task. The first few had been remotely interesting, after the razor blades came a obstacle course, then a mini attack in the Danger Room, then a race against Logan, after that it got dead boring. The adults quizzed Remy on everything from battle strategy to the importance of posture. Finally they were done. Rogue stood and stretched her cramped legs, muttering darkly at the impressed conversation around her she turned and started walking towards the mansion. Remy caught up with her in seconds. They walked in silence, a group of excited students following in their wake.

As 6 o'clock rolled around everyone filled into the dinning room and pilled into their seats, Remy taking the usually empty seat on Rogue's right. Rouge and Remy passed their dinner n silence knowing full well that the only conversation they were going to have would require privacy. Instead they listened to the others'. As the last bit of pizza was crammed into Kurt's mouth Remy got to is feet, "If 'ou will excus' de fille and myself por a while." he looked at Rogue expectantly who hadn't moved.

"Ah'm tired Ray." she said a note of finality in her voice.

He ignored it and continued, "We were in da middle of sumting."

"Fahn, no need to get ya panties in a bunch." she said walking out of the dinning room.

Remy followed her out of the house and back into the clearing they had been in before his test.

"So what's so important?" she questioned

"Got ta finish our figh'" he said pulling a Bo stick from his coat and tossing it to her, then pulling another from his sleeve. He extended his and she followed suit, though reluctantly. He looked at her curiously.

"Ah don't like to fight a fight Ah know Ah'm gunna loose." she responded darkly.

He laughed and lunged she moved swiftly to the left and brought her stick up to block his strike. She shifted right and she spun her stick and tucked it under arm, she spun rapidly and brought it smashing down, Remy dodged and aimed a blow for her head, she used a combination of dodging and blocking to escape it.

They continued this way for a while, neither getting the upper hand. Although it was obvious that Remy was testing to see how much she had forgotten. Which, apparently was a lot, she made many mistakes, the last of which brought he staff ripped from her hands. She stood panting slightly, then grinned, "Well Ah guess Ah could use some practice."

"Oui" Remy answered "And ou will get it"

She scowled.

AN: Hey, sorry this took sooo long, I've come to the conclusion that school SUCKS! I'm a senior this year and I'm taking the world's easiest classes and STILL! I _still_ get tons of homework. I mean not hard homework (not hard at all) but it takes forever! its like meaningless nonsense that takes 10 freaking hours!

Ok anyways I hope you guys remotely enjoyed this chapter, its kinda, weird, and not terribly well written, but I figured I'd better update so I wrote this instead of going to class :-)

OK a mistake I made, in the first chapter I made it sound like Rogue isn't in HS anymore, she is. I know it really sounded like it, "Rogue had taken Spanish in High School." "Never in the 4 years he had known her had Rogue ever smiled like that." But I realize my mistake, Rogue is a senior, Remy's nothing (no HS for him)

OK I'm having a lot of trouble with the formatting, when I write like POV changes, I always leave a bunch of spaces, or put a row of and they never show up. When I write in French (and I hesitate to use that word as I'm not sure my French and be counted as French) I always put little () or around it and they never show up! SO I apologize, but I really do now its annoying and I apologize. SORRY!

Please review! I'll update soon! promise, but I figure I'd better update HLWN first, and I've got a Harry Potter fic (no laughing!) that I haven't updated since July. SO gotta do that one first, then HLWN, then this one!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Center

**Mara Jade Snape: **I'm glad you like it! and I hope this chapie lives up to your expectations! Thanks for the review!

**Leash:** OMG me too! But I've only read a few… can you please please please tell some! please? please? Thanks for the review!

**Cat**: No problem! I'm glad that you've decided to join the wonderful world of fanfiction! it is fabulous! I'm glad you like my fic and I hope you will continue to do so! Thanks for the review!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock!

Chapter 4: Center

Rogue woke the next morning to the obnoxious sound of Kitty's alarm clock. Groaning and rolling over she promptly fell back asleep, only to be brought out of her slumber by Kitty shaking her awake. "Fuck off" she growled.

Kitty ignored her remark, she was far to used to it by now, Rogue said the same thing everyday. "Its 7:30, you're, like, going to be late."

'Crap' she thought angrily, jumping out of bed and flying into the bathroom. 5 minutes later she emerged, running a brush through her damp hair. She pulled on her usual clothes and glanced at the clock, 7:38. 'God dam it' she grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

She skidded into the kitchen a minute later and hurriedly poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Running a little late?" a deep voice sounded behind her. Not even bothering to turn around she flicked him off. He chuckled.

"Rogue!" came an angry voice behind her, this time she did turn around. Scott stood behind Remy looking disapproving. Ignoring him she drained the rest of her coffee and raced out the door. A minute later she was speeding out the front gates on her motorcycle.

She ignored the dirty looks she always got as she pulled into the school parking lot. Parking her bike besides Kurt's van, she dismounted and walked towards the building. Per usual a group blocked her path. She sighed, 'You'd think they'd get bored of this after a while' she thought half-amused, half-exasperated.

"Hey mutie, we don't want you at our school" the biggest growled at her.

"Ah'll keep that in mind" she said brushing past them. She walked quickly, she was lucky today, she was late enough that the group didn't have time for their usual round of insults and threats. Not that she was bothered by it, she found it increasingly entertaining what them try to come up with more ways to say 'Freak go home!' 'Ah wonder if they get together and come up with new comebacks after school everyday' she thought idly. Grinning to herself she walked to her first class, math.

The first half of Rogue's day past normally, sitting in the back, not talking to anyone. She wished she had classes with someone from the institute, anyone, she would even welcome Kitty. But, no, she was the oldest of the student still in high school, and all the classes she was taking this semester were strictly seniors only. Lunch rolled around and she walked to her usual spot behind the bleachers. Pulling a pack of cigarettes from her pocket, she brought one to her mouth, flicking the top of her lighter off she tried to light it. It sparked but produced no flame, she growled and tried again, nothing. Letting out a frustrated sigh she threw the lighter angrily to the ground.

"Need a light?"

She spun to face Remy leaning causally against a pole. Without waiting for an answer he reached over and lightly touched the end of her cigarette, it lit. She took it from her mouth and said, "Thanks"

"Never took 'ou for de smokin' type"

"Ah'm not," she said simply. He raised his eyebrows at her. "Gotta keep up appearances"

"ce qui?" (what?)

"People expect a loner Goth to smoke, its part of the package."

He frowned at her, "You really shouldn't"

She snorted, "Like you're one ta talk." she pointing to his face. He reached up and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. He shrugged and took a drag.

"I'm older," he said simply

She snorted again, "By two years."

"Two years can make a huge difference."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What are ya doing here?"

"Just had to get out of de house. Wolvie is driving me insane."

Rogue blinked at him, "Wolvie?" he grinned, she laughed. "Logan is gunna kill ya if he hears ya call him that."

He shrugged. "Also I came to tell 'ou dat you're first training session will be today after school." he held up a hand to silence her excited babble. "_If_ and only _if_, you finish all of your travail" (homework).

She scowled, and opened her mouth obviouslyto complain. He cut her off, "If your grades slip den de Professor will want to know what 'ou been up to." Her scowl deepened but she nodded nonetheless. "Everyday after you get home from school we will train, after you have finished your homework."

"Fahn." she muttered darkly inwardly cursing him. The bell sounded. "Thanks Remy" she said putting out her cigarette and grabbing her bag.

"See 'ou after school, cheri" he said walking towards the parking lot.

When Rogue arrived in her first class after lunch she immediately pulled out her books. Ignoring the teacher's lecture about _Don Quixote_ she did her math homework. Once done with that she started her psychology homework. She hadn't gotten to question 3 _Define the Barnum Effect._ when the bell rang. Growling she left Spanish and headed off to English. Once again ignoring the teacher's lecture about the book they were supposed to have read, this time _Hamlet, _she pulled out her homework again and rushed to jot down answers to her psych homework. Then pulled her Economics book from her bag and skimmed the chapter they were supposed to read. She thanked the gods that she had finished her Chemistry lab in class and grabbed _Don Quixote _from her bag. She quickly wrote out a chapter 3 summary. Shoving in hastily in her bag she looked at the clock, 10 minutes left. Just enough time to copy the notes from the board, she thought with a happy sigh.

When the bell rang, Rogue was the first one out the door, she practically ran to her bike and jumped on. Swerving around cars she reached the main road and sped home. She skidded to a stop outside the mansion and saw that Remy was waiting for her.

"Vous avez fini tout votre travail" (did you finish all your homework?) He said eyeing her.

"Yes" she said rolling her eyes.

He smiled at her, "Come on then" he said helping her off her bike and leading her into the trees. They went much deeper in this time, not wanting to be over heard. After about 10 minutes they broke off the beaten path and wove their way through the trees. Finally they stopped in a small clearing. "Here's fine?" she said.

He nodded sat on the ground and gestured her to join him. She did so, looking at him with barely contained excitement.

"Get into a comfortable position - preferably sitting up," Remy said. Rogue did so shooting her a highly confused look. "I'm going to teach 'ou how to reach your center. Once 'ou can fall into your center at a moments notice and stay there for several hours, we'll start on your powers."

"My center?"

"You're center is da place where your mind truly belongs. Its hard to describe, but its they place in your mind away from thought, away from pain, away from emotion."

"Well that's kinda cool," she said slowly not understanding the relevance "but what does it have to do with my power?"

"When you are in your center, everything is much clearer, 'ou are aware of every part of yourself. And in the case of mutants, your are completely aware of your powers, you can see them. Der are two ways 'ou can be in your center. The first is your true center. Many people find it's a meadow, or a lake, but it's different for each person. There 'ou see nothing but yourself, when 'ou use your power 'ou will see it. 'ou will learn control dere."

"And the second" Rogue asked, fascinated.

"The second is a little more complicated, once you learn how to reach your 'first' center properly you will learn to think and move from within your center. You will learn to fight in your 'second' center."

Rogue nodded, not really understanding.

"Finding your center will tire you out the first few times, but once 'ou get the hang of it, it will become second nature to 'ou. Are you ready?"

She nodded.

"Close your eyes. Breath in, pull your thoughts in. Breathe out." Rogue did as she was asked, breathing in and in and in until finally, "Breath out." she let her breath fall away. "Breathe in. Clear your mind" Slowly, very slowly Rogue felt her mind slipping further and further away, until suddenly she was there. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. Apparently Remy knew she was there too because he said, "Open your eyes."

She did so, she got one glance at a beautiful never ending field with grass reaching to her waist and a gentle wind blowing her hair before she passed out. When she woke she was lying in the clearing, propped against a tree. Looking around she spotted Remy sitting a few feet from her playing solitaire. He looked up and smiled when he saw she was awake.

"Was that supposed to happen?" she asked sitting up groggily.

"Yea, but just for the first few times. I wasn't expectin' 'ou to find it dat quickly. Good job, most find it very difficult to find they're center after age 5"

Rogue nodded and yawned, suddenly extremely tired. She looked at the sky it was still light, but with a slightly dark tinge to it. "What time is it?"

" 'round 5. We should be getting back to da mansion."

She nodded and pushed herself off the ground and together they walked back toward the mansion. They had just gotten to path when Rogue asked "How long will it take?"

"How long will what take?"

"All of this?"

He looked thoughtful "I expect 'ou'll be able da reach both your centers easily by the end of the week."

"That soon?"

He nodded, "They first time is the hardest, then all 'ou have to do is get used to it. That won't take you long. Tomorrow you'll find it much easier, and you'll do it more den once. After you reach you reach your center, I tink it will take 'ou 3 to 5 weeks to have full control over your powers."

"No? It can't be that easy."

"When you're in your center 'ou learn things much, _much,_ faster."

"Then why doesn't everyone do it?"

"Its very difficult, you have to have someone to teach you. Not very many people are able to reach their center, fewer know how it could help mutants, and even fewer are willing to teach them. I wasn't kidding when I said very few people over the age of 5 can reach their center, its extremely dangerous. If I truly did not think you could do it, I wouldn't have even told you."

She nodded, "Who taught you?"

Remy frowned, "I don't really know, I called him _sensei, _I don't know his real name, but I know he was someone my father blackmailed into teaching me. He wasn't very happy about it."

They walked in silence back to the mansion. Rogue too tired to do anything more than walk, Remy lost in thought about his own training. As they walked up the driveway Logan came out. "Where've you been, Stripes?"

"Hmm?" she said sleepily

"Where have you been?"

She mumbled incoherently then said "Homework." she walked past him and into the mansion. She plopped down on the sofa and was asleep before she could count to 2.

What felt like 10 minutes later she was shaken awake. "Do you want dinner?" a voice asked.

She sniffed the air, "Food?"

The voice chuckled "Yeah, Stripes, food"

"M'k" she said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She walked into the dinning room. She collapsed into her seat and began piling food onto her plate. She shoveled food into her mouth, oblivious to the stares that surrounded her. She concentrated solely on her food, suddenly starving. As she swallowed the last bit of her food sleep threatened to over come her, she barely had the energy to walked to her room and collapse on the bed before she was sound asleep.

Rogue groaned as she sat up and looked around. A quick glance at the clock showed it was 6:00am. She silently crept past Kitty's sleeping form, rejoicing in the fact that she had finally,_ finally_ woken up before her roommate, and went to her dresser. She pulled a set of clothes and walked into the bathroom. She sighed as she let the hot water sooth her stiff muscles, vowing never to sleep in such a position she stayed there for a long time.

When she finally emerged from the shower Kitty was sitting up in bed.

"Like, good morning." Kitty said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning" Rogue returned, smiling slightly. She headed down stairs, and entered the kitchen. "Morning" she greeted , Professor Xavier, Storm, Logan and Hank sat around the table, each with a section of newspaper in front of them.

"Mornin'" Logan said not looking up from the main section.

The others were a little politer, The Professor put down his business section, Storm her gardening section, and Hank his Science and Technology. "You're up early" Hank commented.

"Went ta bed early" she said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Yes you seemed unusually tired" She nodded her agreement and sat down in an empty chair. "Any particular reason?" The Professor continued.

"Not really, just school, Ah guess."

They seemed to accept this, though Rogue thought she saw a shadow of a frown form on Logan's face as he turned a page. Deciding that he must have read something he disagreed with she shrugged and savored the taste of her coffee. 15 minutes later the first of the students began to wander sleepily into the kitchen and make themselves breakfast. She glanced down at her watch, 7:15, she was actually on time for once. She sat there, amused watching the others race around, and get ready. At 7:45 she picked up her bag and left.

She hurried into her first class, taking the long way around, not having the energy to deal with the anti-mutants today. Her Tuesday past basically the same as her Monday, with one difference; instead on staring out the window, as she normally did in class, she did her homework. Her lunch, which she normally spent smoking behind the bleachers, was spent in the library, typing an essay. She raced home and once again found Remy waiting for her.

"Vous avez fini tout votre travail" (did you finish all your homework?) he asked again.

"Yeah" they followed the path into the forest again, this time breaking off the left. Remy had told her that they would practice in a new spot everyday because it would be much more difficult to be spied on. Rogue sat on the ground and Remy joined her. He instructed her to get into the same position she was in yesterday and she did.

"Ok, today, we're goin' to try for y' center again." He got into a comfortable position and closed his eyes. "Relax, control your breathing." Rogue fell into her breathing much more easily then she had the day before. She thoughts slowed down, perhaps even stopped, she wasn't sure. Rogue seemed like a completely different person. Here, in this place, was peace. This was where she should have always been.

"Open your eyes"

She opened her eyes. The field stretched out before her, she looked around in wonder, breathing in the fresh air. She sighed, it was beautiful. She heard Remy voice from an eternity away.

"Good, now come back."

She groaned, she didn't want to leave, it was perfect here. She heard his voice more forcefully "Now" 'AH don't want to!' her mind screamed. Remy voice rang loudly through mind "Now!" Begrudgingly she broke the connection, she vision suddenly swam and Remy's face came into focus.

"'ou alright?"

"Yeah, what happened."

"Sorry, Remy forgot to warn 'ou. Sometimes, when you first learn to reach your center you don't want to leave it."

"Oh"

"It will become easier with practice. Want to try again."

She nodded and opened her eyes to see her center within 2 minutes.

"Well done, cheri" came Remy's voice from miles away. "Now come back." She sighed angrily, but did as she was told. "Good, again." Remy had her practice again and again until she didn't even feel a pang of regret when she left her center, and his voice sounded normal. He glanced at his watch, "We don't have time to start practicing staying in your center, so we'll try to reach your center once. Okay?"

She nodded eagerly, she wanted to see this 'second center' he talked about. She didn't know how she could have _two _centers. One was already too much for her to handle.

"Go into your center." he instructed. She immediately opened her eyes to her center. "Now remember your where you are, remember your surroundings. Concentrate on them, think only of them. You _are_ in a forest, in a clearing."

Rogue gasped slightly as she pictured the clearing where she sat, she could see the faint outline of the Remy and the trees surrounding them. It was like, in movies, when the scene changes and they fade to something else. It was very disconcerting. Suddenly her vision changed, and she was seeing the real world. Only it wasn't the _real _world. This world seemed brighter, shapers, than ever before. She could hear the breeze rustle the trees, she could hear water from splashing against the rock over a mile away.

She could taste the pollution in the air, but also the rich, beautiful scent that was Remy's.

The stench of the road and the cars was overpowering, she felt light headed, as if she might faint. Quickly she broke the contact before she passed out.

"Well done, cheri. Few do so well their first time. You will learn to accept those scents with time, and they will not bother you for long." He stood and offered her a hand. She took it and stood.

"Same time tomorrow, then?"

"Demain" (tomorrow)

AN: Hey guys sorry this took _so_ long, I've been busy with school and the like. I'll try to be better about updating, but in all honesty I wouldn't count on it. Anyways I hope you all like it! please review!

Next chapter will be about her training!


End file.
